


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by Nickidemus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony share a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

"I thought you liked AC/DC and hey-look-at-me-being-so-tough-but-also-slick music," Pepper noted, raising her glass of wine to her smirking lips.

"I am versatile," Tony said, pressing his hands to his chest as if offended. "I'm not an open book." He crossed to her, taking the glass from her hand and deftly setting it aside, his other arm going around her waist to draw her close, moving against her to the beat of the music.

She smiled and found she wasn't quite as quick as he was. "It's certainly hyper enough for you." It brought flashbacks of his ill-fated birthday party to mind, but she dashed those thoughts away.

"You're not... Hips, woman!" He grabbed her by said hips and shook them. "Loose! Loosen up. Here, follow." He pressed a hand at the small of her back so that she was pressed in even tighter than a moment ago, forced to mimic the way his hips swayed. "Oh, baby, that's it. Rock your hips."

She bit her lip, grinning against the side of his neck. "I think you're starting to enjoy this."

"So you felt that?"

"I think _I'm_ starting to enjoy this." Her voice was a purr, and she heard his low chuckle that sent a dart of fire running from her chest down straight between her legs.

They didn't make it to the bedroom, and while she couldn't help cackling at being tackled on top of the sofa with her clothes being made short work of, it gave her a sense of sensual power. Before he could start the festivities, she put a finger against his lips and rolled onto her stomach beneath him. She looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I know," she said, baring back into him, her round bottom pressing and rubbing into his rigid cock.

"Unf, Star Wars reference. What're you doing to me?"

He hooked an arm around her waist, the other holding to the back of the sofa, and sought her wet entrance. She gasped and spread her legs further, her head rocking back when he slid home. That arm at her waist drifted down, his hand across her belly, then his fingers rolling over her clit, watching her strawberry blond hair toss as he set a slick, steady rhythm.

His name escaped her lips, sweet and huffed and full of years of frustration all set free. Each time they made love, it came off them both in waves, the waiting and the tiptoeing and the forced professionalism. It peeled off like it was an extra garment they'd both worn, leaving them in only skin, thank God.

He was hitting that place inside her, his thick member perfectly positioned for it. That magic spot, and in tandem with what he was doing to her clit and now her nipple, too... She came. With her ass in the air, her face pressed to the couch, all her inhibitions decidedly flung far away.

Tony wasn't satisfied. When was he ever satisfied with just one moment, one position, one dance? He turned her over to face him, going again. She was wrapped around him and breathless, whimpering at the way he murmured in her ear. His voice like silk, begging her to cum for him one more time. That's it, you can do it. Come on, baby, one more time for me.

She was always terrible at saying no to him, and so she did it again. Beautifully and straining and feeling him give a satisfied breath of relief as he let go inside her. They rested there, with him in her arms and her enjoying the weight of him. She stroked his hair as he caught his breath.

The playlist he'd been listening to started again, and he raised his head with a smirk. "Wanna dance?"


End file.
